Without you, Who am I?
by FairyTailFan4ever
Summary: This is No classic clique Nalu story, filled with cute Nalu moments. Team Natsu head of on a new a new quest but the night before Lucy falls sick and stays behind. Strange things happen in Natsu's absence leaving Lucy to protect the guild she loves, when Natsu finds out Lucy's into trouble will he leave Lisanna and the others to fend for themselves and will he reach her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

Her hair danced ever so slightly in the summer breeze.

Her shadow relaxing on the wall of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Lucy Heartfilia stared into the horizon as the sound of the ruckus her fellow guild mates made as they partied the night away in honour of the return of their long lost Lisanna drowned out her thoughts.

Lucy didn't mean to be a party pooper - not that anyone would notice her anyway.

She had partied for hours on end before her stomach could not take it any longer and decided to flip out on her.

She fled outside to the comforting breeze of the summer night where her stomach could rearrange itself out - without chucking anything out.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours.

She watched the sun dip behind the horizon leaving a trail of orange and yellow in the night shy of Magnolia before it had been wiped away leaving dazzling sparkles in the dark night sky.

She felt her eye lids grow heavier and heavier, she let her self drift away into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

Natsu smiled to himself as his eye scanned around the room, they met with smiling faces and eyes filled with tears of joy.

His eyes met with Lisanna's who smiled back at him before another firing squad surrounded her and over whelmed her with a never ending fire of questions.

His eyes moved onto their next victims, Juvia hungrily watching Gray who was deep in conversation with Erza, Elfman going on and on on how to be a real man, Levy surrounded my her two fanboys her eyes occasionally darting off in the direction of Gajeel.

He was over joyed to see everyone so happy, for once everything seemed normal, the way it should be.

Soon he found himself feeling drowsy his eyelids kept falling shut for only a split second before they fluttered back open to reveal the smiling face of a blue cat - Happy.

"Hey Natsu," Natsu looked up and greeted his friend with a warm smile "You look tired. Are you ready to go hit the sack?" Happy asked before sprouting his wings to hover at head hight with his pink haired friend.

He nodded and with a wink to Lisanna and a small flick of the hand Natsu and Happy walked out the doors of their beloved guild only to find.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with much confusion.

She was slumped against the exterior wall of the guild hall, her blonde hair was blowing in the cold night breeze, her beautiful brown eyes were hiding behind her pale eye lids, in a peaceful slumber.

"Aye," Happy replied "What should we do?".

Without replying Natsu bent down scooping Lucy carefully up in his arms before making his way to Lucy's apartment.

"They're in love," he giggled and flew a circle around Natsu who only in return glared back at him, not wanting to wake up Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy's memory from the previous event was all a haze.

It was like a thick fog had clouded her mind leaving only snippets of her memory.

Loud cheers, a small sensation to hurl, the cool summer breeze, the sun dip away as she fell into slumber, Natsu's voice?

The sun glistened through Lucy's bedroom window making her squint as her eyes fluttered open.

"That's weird," she thought quietly as she swung her feet out of bed.

The cold flood prickled her feet as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I don't remember walking home," she puzzled herself "I must have been dunker than I thought,".

"Maybe one of my celestial spirits brought be back?" she questioned herself as she stumbled back to her bed only to find - a pink haired boy and a small blue exceed, snoring loud and sound asleep.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in shock.

Both the boy and the cat's eyes fluttered open revealing wide shocked eyes.

"Geez Luce, keep it down," Natsu demanded as he yawned and sat upright to face Lucy.

"What are you doing here?," Lucy questioned, the pink haired boy rubbed his eyes.

"Only finishing up our service," he smiled.

"And what service is that?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Rescuing damsels in distress," he laughed, Lucy smiled.

"Hey don't be sexist,".

"We offer our service to men as well as damsels," Happy giggled as he rolled out of bed.

Lucy laughed "Well thanks for bringing me home," Natsu winked at her "No problem,".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sound of the straw slurping up the last of Lucy's Strawberry milk shake filled the room, though it was not heard over the sound of laughter and cheers of her fellow guild mates.

Lucy smiled to herself, today had been such a beautiful day.

From waking up in the morning, from walking here with her two friends and just sitting here listening to the ongoing sound of joy.

At the sound of a very familiar voice, Lucy snapped out of her little daydream.

"Hey Luce," Natsu smiled with glee, Lucy returning the smile.

He was carrying a paper in his hand, which could only mean one thing - a job request.

"We got a job perfect for team Natsu," he punched the hand with the request in the air before slamming down on the counter for Mira Jane to approve, Mira Jane chuckled but she signed it of never the less.

"Perfect, my rents due soon so I don't see why not," Lucy smiled "Let's go get mama some money," She smiled gleefully.

"See what I mean, whenever we talk about money she gets this creepy look don't you think, Natsu?" Happy giggled.

"I do not," Lucy declared.

Happy giggled before flying around the room taunting Lucy.

Lucy laughed, giving a warm smile to Natsu who returned it.

"They're inlo-," Happy began to taunt but bumped into Lisanna's stomach knocking her backwards before he could finish.

"Lisanna! I am so so sorry," Happy apologised.

Lisanna smiled, she got to her feet before dusting herself off.

"That's okay, hey I heard you were going on a job," Lisanna inquired.

"Yea, it's just perfect for team Natsu!" Natsu said with great pride.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I don't want to be a bother but I thou-," Lisanna asked before she could finish Lucy interrupted "Sure, why not the more the merrier,".

"Wow really, thanks so much," Lisanna exclaimed with much gratitude.

"Woohoo the it's settled, let's go Happy we got to go pack, see tomorrow 9:00 sharp at the train station," He winked, Lucy wasn't sure who to though before he vanished out of the guild hall in a blink of an eye.

Lucy sighed before she too left to go pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun didn't seem to be shining so brightly the following morning. When the small amount of sun glimmered through Lucy's bedroom window it made her squeal and through the blankets over her head.

She felt so weak like her muscles had fallen into an eternal sleep and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find the energy to get out of bed.

After countless tries Lucy managed to drag herself to the bathroom, she lent over the basin staring into the mirror.

"God this is not my day is it?" she questioned before checking her temperature.

The little device beeped, there was no doubt about it durning her slumber she had contracted herself with the celestial spirt know as the common cold.

"Oh no, what am I going to tell Natsu," She thought as she stumbled back to bed.

She lay there snugged in her blankets like a fat caterpillar, until the window creaked open and the ruckus of the outside world flooded into her room along with a pink haired boy and a blue cat.

"Hey lucy," Happy cried as he flew around the room unaware of Lucy's current state "Lucy?"

Natsu looked around the room for a split second before he had sniffed her out.

"Hey Lucy, c'mon we are going to be late," He explained, with great effort Lucy opened one eyelid then another so she was staring at him.

"You okay?" Natsu asked with deep concern.

Lucy sat up, still cocooned in her tight shell of blankets.

"No, I'm sick," Lucy said her voice sounded funny due to her blocked nose which made Happy giggle, but Lucy was to tired to say or do anything in return so she continued on anyway.

"I think I have a cold," Lucy explained.

"But you need the money for your rent don't you? it's due in a week," he demanded as he sat beside Lucy on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks for reminding me of my nightmare," Lucy thanked him with great sarcasm.

"So what you going to do lucy?" questioned Happy as he joined the huddle on Lucy's bed.

"To be honest I don't know," Lucy sadly said.

"Not to worry," Natsu exclaimed as he placed one hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We'll use our share to pay for your rent,"

Lucy's chocolate eyes lit up "Really you guys would do that for me?" she asked.

"Sure we would," Natsu confirmed "But on one condition, Happy and I can come whenever we want for this month so you can't go all rage," Happy giggled while imitating Lucy go "rage".

"I do not go rage, especially not like that," Lucy rebutted.

"So it is a deal?" Natsu asked.

"It's not like you guys don't show up when you don't pay rent," Lucy laughed, Natsu smiled at her raising his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Deal,"

"Cool, we got to go meet Lisanna now,"

"Okay bye,"

"Oh and Lucy make sure you keep "our" apartment clean, okay?"

"Hey, don't make me regret this,"

And with and exchange of smiles and winks Natsu and Happy were gone..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

After what seemed for nether ending days Lucy's contract with her cold finally broke and she was free to go back to her normal life.

"Well as normal as my life can be," she thought to herself smiling as she closed the front door behind her.

Lucy had a certain bounce in her step today, though the sky was a dull grey and a swarm of clouds covered the sun from the naked eye, the air was sweet and the sound of the rivers trickling water was like peaceful music to her ears.

She skipped along the river edge singing happily to herself as she made her way slowly towards he beloved guild hall.

She missed all her friends and their happy smiling faces, her friends, her family.

The guild hall was soon towering over Lucy, as she swung the door open and the ruckus she had forever longed for filled her ears and sent compensation for the last four days alone in her dull apartment.

She stood there slowly making her way across the room receiving many "Hellos" and "How you doing" and returning just as many.

But no familiar voice that she held so dear was heard, she sighed knowing they were not due back for awhile and continued on her way.

In a flash, a booming roar of destruction filled her ears and rattled her brain, the hall filled with a blinding destructive light, that broke everything in it's reach, the roof caved in like the hall was made of cards, the floor was ripped from were it lay.

Muffled screams filled Lucy's ringing ears, as the decay of the roof crushed the fragile bodies of her beloved friends.

She pounded the glass that separated her and her friend, her tears and their screams she witnessed all of this in the enclosed walls of a box - the pendulum clock.

Till the decay found it's final place to lay and the dust settled down like a blanket that covered all, revealing a dark cloaked figure swaying in the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The walls that enclosed Lucy from all this chaos soon turned to glittering snow flakes that blew away into oblivion.

The tension in the air prickled Lucy's skin but was soon broken by a blasting light that shot from the hand of the cloaked figure.

If burned through her clothes, her skin, a scream escaped her mouth as she flew backwards, her back smashing against the debris of her precious guild hall.

She cried in pain but she couldn't give up, she would never forgive herself if she did, her hand found it's way down her thigh until it grasped tightly onto a golden key.

"Open gate of The lion, Leo!" she screamed the air whistled as The Key cut the air, a blasting light emerged from the tip of the key.

It hovered there for only a split second before Leo the Lion was standing there bright as day.

With a shared glance, Leo took to the fight, golden lights escaped from the palms of his hand filling the room but it was no use.

The cloaked figure dodged them with ease, moving closer and closer every time.

There was a flash of light that collided with Leo's chest, a deafening crack filled port Lucy's ears sending him soaring backwards.

The figure chuckled, "No," Lucy whispered as her blood began to boil.

Lucy felt the wind fly past her as Leo was shot backwards before vanishing.

Lucy could take it no longer she pushed herself up using the support of a broken pillar she grimaced as pain shot through her back.

"No, I won't give up'" Lucy thought to herself with great determination.

She let go of the pillar, she stumbled before regaining her balance in a nick of time.

The figure was chucking the mere sight of him made her sick and her blood boil with rage.

The sight of her helpless friends brought hot tears to her eyes.

"What kind of monster would do this?" She cried "I'll make you pay,".

She felt her foot give way but only to take a step forward, she took another then another and soon she was running the wind whistling past her ears.

She past Mira, her limp body lying under a broken pillar, the memory her kind smiling face as she waited on her fellow guild mates filled her mind.

Levy, her reading a poem that was written in some ancient language like it was a picture book meant for little children.

Wendy and Carla, their sweet faces as they rejoiced on the victory of the last quest.

All her friends, all victims of this monster, memories flooded through her mind and flooded down her face in the form of clear sparking tears.

Her hand gripped tightly on the handle of Fleuve d'étoiles, the stars poured out like an endless ribbon of the night sky.

The stars twirled around the celestial Mage before striking down hard, twining the figure in the ropes of the stars.

She had a strong look of determination written on her face, the figure gasped before returning to his sickening chuckle.

With her one free hand she grasped a golden key, it glinted in the sunlight that entered from the hole in the roof before slicing the air once again.

Light emerged from the key which quickly assembled into the figure that had been called forth - Capricorn.

They shared what seemed to be a long meaningful glance but in reality only lasted a second and as if he had read her mind, locked his hands together forming the perfect platform.

With a nod of gratitude Lucy pranced gracefully onto the hands of her fellow spirit before being thrown up into the air, the tangled figure unwillingly dragging behind her.

"Now!," Lucy screamed as she gracefully floated back down, the figure still violently struggling as he hovered in mid air.

For a split second amount of magic energy in the air was tremendous as a burning ball as bright as a star formed in the hands of her fellow spirit.

As it escaped from the hands of the goat it lit up the room before it collided with the figures chest and the light dimmed and vanished into the abyss.

It sent him flying backwards, as he his the ground his head fell back in defeat still tangled in chain of the stars.

Lucy stumbled towards the fallen figure, his cloak had burned away revealing his unknown battered face.

"Who are you? Lucy demanded, clutching on the remains of the figures cloak.

He chuckled "Just a simple messenger," He chuckled before his head fell back and his eyes closed revealing an unknown dark blue emblem on the right of his eyelid.

She pushed him away in frustration before;

Lucy's head began to spin and on this Capricorn disappeared into a cloud of glittering smoke.

She collapsed like a toddler falling asleep in mid play, her head rolled to one side, her cheek pressed against the ripped up wooden floor.

Her eyes fluttered close, a deep breath escaped her mouth as she fell into a restful slumber.


End file.
